


Macaroni and Cheese

by timkons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, M/M, unconventional romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/pseuds/timkons
Summary: Oikawa insists that Hanamaki and Matsukawa don’t look like a couple. Hanamaki and Matsukawa insist otherwise.





	Macaroni and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [a super cute doodle of matsuhana in these hoodies](https://cheesyshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/162819726072/dont-help-me-out-of-this-matsuhana-hell-i-am) as drawn by cheesy!

“Oikawa is staring at us strangely,” Matsukawa stage whispers to Hanamaki.

“He always does everything strangely,” Hanamaki stage whispers back.

“I mean the staring at us is strange.”

“Yeah, that is pretty strange. Usually he’s staring at himself.”

“Don’t talk mean about your captain if you know I’m listening!” Oikawa cries, now finally cracking. He looks away pointedly and stomps to the ball cart, not that practicing one of his float serves does anything to deter his two joking teammates, who approach him immediately after.

“So what’s with the staring?” Hanamaki’s the one to asks, but Matsukawa nods behind him, obviously expecting some kind of answer as well.

“I was just thinking,” Oikawa huffs, putting both hands on his hips as though it helps him carry more authority, “that you two don’t look like much of a couple.”

“Well that’s ridiculous,” Matsukawa says. “We’re a couple, so of course we look like one.” 

“Yes, I agree,” Hanamaki says. He holds up a finger for silence and attention, and then dramatically showing a hand to his boyfriend: “We finish each other’s--”

“--sandwiches.”

“Ha ha,” Oikawa says dryly. He raises his eyebrow in a way that’s both judgemental and approachable, a way only their captain can manage. “I know that joke already.”

“It’s not a joke,” Hanamaki insists defensively. He does, however, puff out his bottom lip in a mock expression of Oikawa. “I really was thinking about sandwiches.”

“He mentioned it a few minutes ago about what he’d like to eat after practice,” Matsukawa agrees, nodding. He claps his palm on Hanamaki’s shoulder and they both lean their heads in toward each other. It looks about as affectionate as two strangers, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa have never been ones to demand attention in the same way Oikawa does.

Their captain sighs in a rare way. Oikawa’s competitive, mocking, and playful sighs were well known to any Seijou regular, but this sigh sounds…disappointed. “I can never tell when you two are joking or not.”

“We never joke.”

“Ever.”

Oikawa’s honey brown eyes sharpen and by the way he inhales, both of them know he’s about to say something, but whatever it is dies on his tongue the moment Iwaizumi walks up to the ball cart beside them. “You okay?”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa instantly gushes, wrapping both arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and squeezing clothes. “I missed you so much!”

“Hey, not during practice!” Iwaizumi says, but both Hanamaki and Matsukawa note that he’s not trying too hard to push him off. And his insistence that, “it hasn’t even been five minutes since I saw you in the lockers,” is just as weak.

“That’s five minutes too long!” Matsukawa fake gags.

“New couples are so annoying,” Hanamaki says under his breath, just loud enough for Matsukawa to hear.

His boyfriend nods in agreement. “You can never tell when they’re flirting or not.”

-

Hanamaki frowns while they’re watching Netflix curled up on Matsukawa’s couch, and he hits the spacebar to pause the laptop, where it’s sitting half on his thigh and half on Matsukawa’s. Somewhere out there, he’s sure Oikawa and Iwaizumi are rolling around on one of their beds as if they won’t have the chance to kiss a million other times, a thought that sends an annoyed prickle down Hanamaki’s back. Or it could be the fresh memory of today’s practice. “Do you think we’re not coupley enough?”

Matsukawa presses his lips together in thought for a moment and then turns to meet Hanamaki’s gaze. “Now that I’m thinking about it, maybe we aren’t very typical. But we can’t ever let Oikawa know he might be right.”

“Yeah.” Hanamaki sighs and leans into Matsukawa, idly playing with Matsukawa’s fingertips brushing against his shoulder. “Not that I wanna be like Oikawa or Iwaizumi. They’re too…”

“Flashy.”

“And loud.”

“Try hard,” Matsukawa agrees in a tone of finality.

Hanamaki grins widely at their easy, comfortable banter, and his teeth clack a little when Matsukawa smiles back and kisses him.  “We’re totally coupley enough.”

-

“It’s not like there’s a look all couples have, you know?” Matsukawa muses out loud, as they bump knees during lunch. Hanamaki looks up from where he’s eating the pudding Matsukawa bought, raising a brow in question. “If there’s about seven billion people in the world, let’s say there are three-and-a-half billion couples.”

“Remember to subtract the number of sad people who can’t get dates,” Hanamaki reminds, just after pulling out the spoon from between his lips. “And families, probably. Though who knows.”

Matsukawa’s staring right at Hanamaki’s mouth and it takes a moment before he agrees, “right. So that’s about five hundred million couples on earth.”

“Sounds about right, I guess.” Hanamaki shrugs off the question and lets Matsukawa reach out to wipe the bit of chocolate from his lower lip. His eyes narrow as Matsukawa licks his finger clean like it’s nothing. “But so what?”

“So there can’t be anything in common among five hundred million couples.”

“You’re right!” Hanamaki agrees, pointing the spoon at Matsukawa with a glimmer in his eye. “And if there is, we definitely have it.”

“Definitely.”

-

Hanamaki groans and shuts Matsukawa’s laptop shut. Somehow he thought  _Love, Actually_  would be funnier than it was, but it just leaves a bad taste in his mouth. “Wanna go to Oikawa’s house without telling him and ruin his make out time with Iwaizumi?”

“Yup.”

-

“Hey, Mattsun, pucker up like we’re the white, heterosexual couple at the very end of a movie,” Hanamaki randomly demands.

Without asking why, Matsukawa does as he’s told, closing his eyes so tightly that his nose scrunches and his lips pucker up absurdly, complete with a really,  _“chuuuuu.”_

Hanamaki would laugh if he wasn’t doing the same, a breath away from Matsukawa’s face. There’s a quick click of the camera’s shutter and Hanamaki pulls away to look at the photo. “Okay, let’s put every ridiculous filter on it and spam Oikawa’s messages with really obnoxious pictures that show we’re a couple.”

“You have to use a soft filter and the ridiculous stickers,” Matsukawa helpfully explains. He points to the most ridiculous stickers with throbbing hearts and I-L-Us written in dainty cursive, stickers that should only be used for the nefarious of selfies. (Oikawa had sent them no less than five selfies of him and Iwaizumi with said sticker in the past two days) “Okay, now draw blushes and sparkles on both of our faces.”

“Oh, that’s good!” Hanamaki chirps, dutifully drawing exaggerated manga blushes and sparkles on them both. “How’s this?”

Matsukawa grins at the parody of romance on Hanamaki’s phone and gives him a thumbs up. “Perfect.”

-

Hanamaki’s phone beeps fifteen minutes later, just after texting a picture of Hanamaki and Matsukawa fluttering their eyelashes at the camera and making a heart with the shape of their hands.

 **[From: Still Owes Me Ramen]**  u both suck!!!!!

-

Hanamaki grimaces at his phone wallpaper a week later. He and Matsukawa both thought it would be funny if they changed their wallpapers to same selfie from when they spammed Oikawa, but it gives him goosebumps every time he looks at it now. “It’s kind of gross.”

“Really gross, actually.”

“So gross that I want to delete it.”

“I wasn’t about to suggest it, but I’m glad.”

“Agreed. It’s settled then. It’s gone.” Hanamaki deletes the photo and replaces his wallpaper with one of him and Matsukawa purposefully failing an attempt to form a heart shape with their hands. Matsukawa’s arm is pulled over his head to form half of a full-bodied heart while Hanamaki’s hand is held up to form half a heart shape with his hand. Hanamaki smiles at the old photo; it was his previous wallpaper and he missed it.

-

On a double date with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Oikawa clings to Iwaizumi’s bicep and cheerfully suggests, “let’s do something fun and say which movie represents our love life! I choose Beauty and the Beast!”

“We’re more like Tangled,” Iwaizumi corrects, bumping his head against Oikawa’s.

Oikawa downright giggles and Hanamaki misses the days when Iwaizumi might have snarkily replied back, ‘who are you calling beast?’ Big sigh.

“How about you two?” Oikawa probes, snuggling impossibly closer to Iwaizumi. “Which movie describes your love life?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa take one look at each other and say at the same time: “Shrek.”

-

 _“Yes,”_  Matsukawa breathes when Hanamaki points to a window display. “We have to get them.”

-

The next time Seijou’s third years are on a double date, Oikawa’s nose wrinkles in disgust the entire time.

“What is it?” Matsukawa asks, half out of irritation. After all, he and Hanamaki hadn’t pulled any pranks to receive that look (yet).

“You two look like a couple,” Oikawa says, sticking out his tongue as if he ate something disgusting. Iwaizumi isn’t so overt, but he’s been watching them worriedly the entire date as well.  _“It’s weird.”_

“He’s the cheese,” Hanamaki says dryly while pointing to Matsukawa.

Matsukawa points to himself. “I’m the cheese.”

Oikawa’s gesturing with his hands in the air that signals a long tirade that’s about to happen while Iwaizumi shakes his head in defeat. It doesn’t matter to Hanamaki that neither of them understand his and Matsukawa’s matching You Are The Cheese To My Macaroni sweaters. All that matters is that he and Matsukawa know they go together like macaroni and cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on [tumblr](https://90stimkon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloneboys), or [consider commissioning me](https://90stimkon.tumblr.com/post/162750545663/commission-me)!


End file.
